


Make A Wish.

by liliaann



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU world, Anal Sex, Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaann/pseuds/liliaann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au. what happens when our favourite blond becomes master of a human hating genie. Will the genie fall for Naruto or will Naruto find love somewhere else. I suck at summaries. more warnings below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Naruto au. Malexmale pairing. Featuring many characters from the Naruto series with many different pairings, M/F, F/F and mostly M/M. Uke Gaara, seme Naruto. I haven't decided on all the pairings yet and they may change throughout the story. It will be a slow build up. There will be explicit sexual content in later chapters. Violence, bad language, blood, gore and a character death or two. I'm still not 100% on this site yet so please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please R&R so I know if you enjoy it and wish for me to continue, this story is also on fanfiction but if if you see it anywhere else please tell me as its not mine. Hope you enjoy thank you for taking your time to read. Suggestions always welcome but no hate please.

Chapter 1. A new beginning.

Naruto unlocked the front door to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. Without even a glance the blond man chucked his keys into the glass fruit bowl on the little table at the side of the door and with a tired sigh started to undo the zip of his coat. The apartment was dark and quiet, Sasuke was either still at the station or in bed. Naruto slowly made his way down the little beige coloured hallway towards the large open plan kitchen/living room. 

The apartment was a simple set up, a long hallway leading from the front door to the kitchen/living room at the back of the apartment. Four doors were situated at different intervals along the hallway. The first door on the right hand side was a closet, the second was his and Sasuke's room. The first door on the left was the bathroom followed by the spare room. The main living space like the rest of the house was sparsely decorated. The plain white walls made the house feel cold and the room had no real character in the blonde's opinion. The accessories in the were all shinny white or black painted modern pieces of furniture. A large L-shaped coach dominated most of the room, heavy black drapes kept the room dark throughout the day. A large TV stood in the corner on top of a large white unit. The few pictures hanging on the walls were just canvases with a pattern of black, white and grey shades. 

As he passed his and Sasuke's room he glanced through the open door. It was empty. Naruto huffed as he carried on his way to the coffee maker. The kitchen like the rest of the house was painted white, with expensive marble counter tops. The kitchen was a decent sized area with a breakfast bar separating the living room room from the kitchen. The clock on the microwave told the blond man it was just after seven in the evening. After grabbing the cream from the fridge and switching on his favourite appliance on the blond propped himself up against the counter.

"I'm sure I'm the only nurse who works these stupid hours." Naruto grumbled to himself.

It had been a gruelling 18 hours in the A&E ward. Naruto leaned against the counter top as he waited for the coffee maker to stop making weird sounds, which indicated it hadn't been used for a while. It wasn't Naruto didn't enjoy his job as a nurse he did, he loved it even. The problem was when your grandmother ran the damn place. The other staff accused the blond male of getting special treatment from the woman. The truth was far from it, the woman practically bullied him into adding an extra hour or two, or five to his shifts on a regular basis. A tired smile crept onto his face when he heard the front door open and close.

"Naruto, you home?" Sasuke called from the front door noticing his partner's keys in the bowl as the raven placed his own bundle inside the glass.

"Kitchen, coffee, want some?" The tanned blond hollered back.

Sasuke entered the kitchen and stared at the tired blond holding himself up on the counter.

"You look about as bad as I feel." The dark haired male smirked as he crossed the distance to place a simple peck on his boyfriend's lips.

"Long shift. I've only just walked in myself." Naruto replied as he watched the pale skinned dark haired man loosen the top couple of buttons of his shirt.

The raven nodded as he reached up to grab to mugs from the cupboard and set the down. Naruto poured them both a coffee and handed one to his partner. They both added cream and sugar to their likings (Sasuke cream no sugar. Naruto lots of cream and sugar) and sipped at their drinks in silence for a moment before Naruto reached his limit.

"What's got you looking so down?" He asked running a hand threw his spiky blond hair.

"Double homicide." Sasuke mumbled from behind his mug.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Another? That's like three in as many weeks."

"It's that fucking Akatsuki gang again. They've been terrorising every town, city and state they end up in. Murder, burglary, drugs, human trafficking you name it their doing it on some level. But no one's come anywhere catching the main members.  
We only ever manage to snag the underlings. It's like they know exactly where we are and what we're doing before we do. Hell, we don't even know who they really are or how many of them there are." The dark haired male growled.

"I might look at getting a car." Naruto said taking a gulp out of his mug.

Sasuke lowered his cup. "Yep, Konoha's getting as bad as the bigger cities. Crime seems to be winning the war."

Naruto placed his coffee on the side and stepped towards his lover wrapping his tanned arms around Sasuke's pale neck. "It's not ans it never will." The blond whispered then tried to place a simple kiss on the raven's lips, but Sasuke turned his head.

"Look I'm really tired it's been a long day and you look shattered as well. Can we do this another time?" The raven asked in a low voice.

Naruto stepped back from his partner azure eyes downcast. "Umm....sure...you're probably right. We should get some sleep."

The older male gave a small smile. "I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Okay.." Naruto whispered but Sasuke was already walking away.

The blond rubbed at his eyes with his fingertips. five weeks. it has been five weeks since the last time he and Sasuke were intimate. And the blond was ready to pull his hair out and scream in frustration. It never used to be like this, one word, one touch, one look that was all that either of them needed for things to heat up. But now Sasuke was so cold and distant. Even when the raven held or kissed the blond it felt wrong, uncomfortable. For the first time in their four year relationship Naruto was beginning to feel something was amiss.

Sasuke was always too tired or not in the mood. He'd started going to the local bar after work with the other officers. Was Sasuke cheating on him? With who? Was it someone the blond knew? Was it a friend of theirs? The thought gave the blond a headache he wasn't known for his insight or wisdom in this sort of thing. Naruto would much rather confront a problem head on, but could he be wrong and if he was what would happen? He had chased that obnoxious bastard since high school. Was it really all for nothing? Giving himself a mental shake the blond walked over to the answer machine and pressed the button to listen to the messages left today. He was being stupid he had no proof. Still what man in a happy relationship would go five weeks without sex? Well he had himself Naruto reasoned, but that was only because his partner didn't want any.

A voice from the machine interrupted the blond's depressing thoughts. "First new message." Followed by a small pause.

"Brat, since your off tomorrow you can come and help Jiraya get rid of that shit he's got up in the attic. I'm sick of looking at boxes of trinkets he got from his travels. Antiques my arse, tourist trash more like. Anyway be here at 9.30 sharp. And that's AM brat." The message finished with a click.

"Second new message."

"Hey Naruto it's me....Kiba, just in case you didn't know. Me and some of the guys are getting together tomorrow night for a few drinks. I left Sakura an invite too. Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee and a couple of others have all said they'd be there. If your off it'd be great if you could come, it's been a while. Hit me back dog."

Naruto smiled to himself. That actually sounded like fun. He knew Sasuke wouldn't come even though they were his old school friends as well. The raven always used excuses like "Never really liked him." and "Gods she's so annoying." But Naruto had worked hard to earn his friend and had been the one to keep everyone in touch. Plus for the last few months Naruto had kind of ditched them to try and spend more quality time with his boyfriend. Fat lot of good that had done him. Making the decision to go and help his grandfather at his grandmother's in the morning then meet up with his old circles of friends for a few beers and a general laugh around 7, the blond made his way to his bedroom.

When Naruto entered the master bedroom he let himself flop, face-first onto the mattress, bouncing a few times before slowly and lazily undressing himself while still lying horizontal on the bed. In total it had taken Naruto a good five minutes to wriggle out of his shirt and the t-shirt he'd worn underneath it. The en-suite bathroom door opened and Sasuke stepped out already wearing his black sleeping pants. He eyed the blond struggling to shimmy out of his jeans. With a shake of his head Sasuke walked over to his lover and grabbed the legs of his pants.

"You're so damn lazy." He grunted as he removed the clothing.

"Shut it bastard, I've worked 18 hours. I'm so tired I'm not even tired any more." Naruto pouted before scrambling under the duvet.

Sasuke snorted but followed Naruto's lead into the slightly cool covers. "That doesn't even make sense idiot."

The blond scrunched his nose up in thought. "Really? Have you never gotten to that point where you're so tired you kinda...I don't know go passed it?"

"Go passed being tired? No I stay tired until my eyes droop and I pass out."

"You're weird."

Sasuke grunted before rolling over and flicking the lamp off. "Goodnight Naruto."

The blond stared at his partners back for a moment before turning away from him and resting his head on his pillow. A heavy weight settled in the blond man's chest. He felt like he'd lost something important.

"Sasuke. I'm going to help at Tsunade's in the morning and Kiba invited me for a drink tomorrow night. You hadn't planned anything had you?"

"No that's fine have fun." Came the muffled reply.

The blond bit his lip. "Are we okay?"

He felt the bed dip as Sasuke rolled over to look at the blond. Naruto stayed facing away from the pale man.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"I mean us. You seem different. You don't seem to want to be around me any more." Naruto had started to twist the bed sheet in his fingers.

The raven sat up bringing his knees up and resting an arm on them. "Naruto...I know I haven't been very attentive lately...honestly no we're not all right. I was trying to sort through it myself, but I guess if you've noticed it's only fair I tell you. I'm 26 and still a patrol officer. At this rate I'm never going to catch up to Itachi. He was a detective at my age." Sasuke paused to take a deep breath before he continued. "I care for you Naruto, I always have and always will. But there's this woman I work with a friend, I've begun to have feelings for her..."

Naruto leapt out of the bed. "You cheating bastard! I knew you were fucking someone else!! I'll kick your fucking ass."

Sasuke was just as quick to react and now stood on his side of the room glaring at the enraged blond man. "I haven't fucking cheated!! I said I have feelings for her."

"Same difference you want to fuck some woman." Naruto paused when Sasuke interrupted.

"It's not like that. I want a family Naruto. A real family like Itachi, wife and kids. I want a normal life this isn't normal."

Naruto felt winded at his lover's words. "Not normal. That's what you think?" He whispered mostly to himself.

The raven male scrubbed a hand down his face. "That's not what I meant. Or maybe it is, I'm just so damn confused right now. I care for you and I've enjoyed being with you. You know me inside out and I do you. Maybe that's the problem, there's no spark any more. I know exactly what you're thinking and I'm sure you feel the same way."

"No I like the fact you know me like that."

Naruto knew that in the beginning of their relationship there had been some issues. Sasuke hated to show any emotion he classed it as some sort of weakness, Naruto on the other hand wore his heart on his sleeve. They were complete opposites in the way they acted and in their general attitude towards people and life. But they were also very similar in the respect that they were both very dominate people and that was bound to cause a few initial problems between them. It caused quiet a bit of friction between them in the bedroom especially. But they'd got over it and found away that worked for both of them. Over the years Naruto had peeled away at Sasuke's emotional walls and the two had become (at least in the blond's eyes) soul mates.

"Well I don't. I'm board and Karin makes me feel things I used to feel for you. Its new and exciting." Sasuke hollered back.

The blond took a step back as if physically hit. "Used too. Meaning you don't any more?"

"I don't know." Sasuke looked at the blond.

Naruto's head was lowered but his fists were clenched. It hurt the raven to see his blond like this, but it wasn't enough any more. He needed something more. Naruto lifted his azure eyes to meet Sasuke's inky coloured orbs.

"So where does this leave us?" The blond eventually asked.

"I honestly don't know. I think would be best if we take a break from each other, until we figure it out."

Naruto nodded once then walked towards the wardrobe and pulled a beat up backpack off the top. The blond pulled his clothes of the floor and redressed himself. Without once looking at the man behind him the blond started pulling out clothes from the draws and stuffing them into the bag.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as the blond walked into the little bathroom.

"Packing. There's no point beating around the bush right. You want space, I'll give you your damn space." Naruto replied calmly as he crammed his toothbrush into the already full bag.

"Naruto, its passed 8.30. By the time you get to Tsunade's it'll be past 10."

"I'm not going to the old bags."

"Then where are you going?"

"That's none of your business is it?"

Sasuke growled as he grabbed Naruto's arm as he went to leave the room. "Stop acting like a child. I still care about you."

Naruto kept his eyes hidden behind his fringe. He could feel the sting of tears threatening to fall. The blond really didn't want to leave the home the two of them had made together, but it would be worse to stay if Sasuke was thinking about someone other than him.

"I won't wait for you forever Sasuke. Just remember that." The blond ripped his arm away and grabbed his coat from out of the closet. Naruto patted his pockets before realising he'd put his phone down somewhere. Quickly the blond located his phone on the kitchen side and made his way back to the front door where he found Sasuke waiting.

"This is stupid. Come back to bed we can talk about t properly in the morning."

"I think I got it. You find me boring, there's no spark left, your having feelings for some woman you work with. You want me to give you some space while you fuck around with her and decide if she's better than me. Got it."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not like that. Your over reacting."

"Well since you know me so well you should have seen it coming. After all I love to make a scene."

The blond wrenched the door open and stomped out. Once he made it to the elevator blue eyes stared sadly at his door. "He hasn't even tried to stop me." Naruto shook his head. "No, he didn't really want to stop me." The blond amended as the doors slid shut and he pressed the button for the first floor. As the doors opened to the lobby the blond pulled out his phone and flicked through the numbers. Who should he call? Ino, Choji, Kiba....the list went on and on he knew he could call anyone of these people. In the end he went back to the number he first thought of. Sakura. She was his best friend and although Naruto felt a little guilty that he always ran to her when he and Sasuke fell out, he couldn't help but need her right now. Putting his phone to his ear and angrily swiping the tear that had managed to escape away it didn't take long for the pink haired woman to answer.

"Naruto, what's up?"

"Can I crash at yours?"

There was a small pause. "Yeah, what happened?"

"Oh you know the usual. Sasuke's board of me. He's been having feelings for some whore he works with. And he needs some space to sort his head out." Naruto tried to joke lightly but it sounded strained even to himself.

"What? Are you serious? A woman."

"Yep, yep and yep. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'll leave the door on the latch, let yourself in. Be careful okay." Sakura said softly.

Naruto smiled. "Sure. I'm 5 minutes away."

"Hurry up." With that the pink haired woman hung up.

With a heavy sigh the blond man lifted his head to stare at the sky. It was dark and his breath rose up n little wispy clouds, the end of autumn was near it'd soon be winter. The weather somehow matched the feeling in the blond's chest, cold. The streets were dark and empty as he made his way to Sakura's apartment four blocks over. Would he and Sasuke get over this hurdle like they had all the others? He really hoped so, but something about this time felt different. There had never been anyone else involved before, just he and Sasuke fighting until one of them stormed out the apartment in a fit of anger. Naruto had stormed out tonight a little in anger but mostly he just ached. Nothing felt real like he was trudging through sludge. His limbs felt heavy and his stomach still hadn't lost that winded feeling. He wished he was just dreaming and he'd wake up any moment and find himself still in his bed with his raven haired lover beside him, just like it used to be a few months ago. Those memories seemed so long ago now. He guessed that's all they were now memories of a happy life he'd somehow lost and now it was the start of a new beginning weather he liked it or not.


	2. Trash or treasure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au world. What happens when our favourite blond finds himself master of a human hating genie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again if you've taken your time to read my story. This story will be a slow build up. I will put up warnings as needed by chapter. Suggestions always welcome. Please R&R, but no hate please. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2. Treasure or trash?

Nothing felt real like he was trudging through fog. His limbs felt heavy and his stomach still hadn't lost that winded feeling. He wished it was just dreaming and he'd wake up any moment and find himself in his bed with his raven haired lover beside him, just like it used to be a few months ago. Those memories seemed so long ago now, memories of a happy life he'd somehow lost and now it was the start of a new beginning weather he wanted it or not.

Quietly Naruto opened the door of his friend's apartment. It was a silly curtsey really he knew the pink haired woman would be up waiting for him. Even if she had done the same 18 hour shift as him and was literally sleeping on her feet. The blond hadn't even shut the door too before a voice behind him said.

"You know he'll want you back by the end of the week."

Naruto turned to give the woman a sad smile. "It's different this time."

Sakura leaned her shoulder against the door frame to the living room already wearing her PJ's. "How so?"

"Well for one, he's never had feelings for someone else. And two, he's never told me he's board of me and there's no spark any more." Naruto set his bag down on the floor and followed Sakura into the living room.

The blond eyed the bottle of vodka on the coffee table. Along with the full unopened vodka was a bottle of lemonade, a bottle of lime cordial and two glasses. This was why he needed this woman right now.

"You're a saint."

Sakura smirked as she settled herself on the couch. "And don't you forget it, because one of these days when I've met Mr Right it's your turn."

With a salute Naruto dropped on the other end of the couch. "Are you doing the honours or am I?"

"I am the hostess." The green eyed woman smiled as she reached forward snatching the vodka bottle up and unscrewed the lid. "A little or a lot?"

Naruto gave her a look that clearly said "What do you think?"

Sakura wasted no time in pouring two very strong vodka, lime and lemonades, handing one to her friend then leaning back into the sofa glass in hand. "So tell me everything."

Naruto gave a chuckle. Where to begin?

TIME SKIP.....

Blue eyes focused blurrily on a table with a number of empty bottles scattered on it. Some were glass some plastic, but all of them were empty. Slowly he let his eyes roll over the room. He was on Sakura's sofa. The previous nights events flooded threw his pounding head. The blond couldn't be sure if his head hurt so much because of all the emotional stress of last night or the alcohol of last night. As the blond struggled to sit up he concluded it was the alcohol after all. Sakura chose that moment to walk in carrying two steaming mugs. Naruto still after all these years of knowing the woman didn't understand how she could match him drink for drink and not suffer the effects the next day. She looked fresh as a daisy as the saying goes.

"I'm glad you woke up. I didn't want to have to wake you up, but you mentioned going to Tsunade's at 9.30."

Naruto started. "What time is it?"

"Relax you've got time to drink this and shower first. I'll drive you down." Sakura smiled before taking a huge gulp from her beverage.

Naruto pouted. "I don't want to go now. I agreed before the shit hit the fan. It's not like I got in contact with her and said. "Yeah no probs love to help out" Jiraiya's probably not up yet anyway."

The pink haired woman giggled. "But if you don't turn up she'll ring you and force you to work tonight. You are coming tonight right?"

Naruto paused to think. If he went everyone would feel sorry for him and pity him and......buy him lots of drinks. He probably wouldn't have to spend a penny. The blond smiled. "I need my friends right now."

Emerald eyes rolled but the woman still had a smile on her face. 

"Kiba said Lee's going to be there." Naruto remarked slyly.

"Yes I know. And?"

Naruto stared into his mug. "He still likes you, ya know."

Sakura sighed as she leant forward to put her mug on the cluttered table in front of them. "I know. I just don't feel that way about him. He's nice, charming, kind, considerate and smart. I just don't find him physically attractive."

It was true Lee wasn't blessed with looks from the gods like some people, but he was far from ugly in the blonde's opinion. "I know you say that but would it hurt to try?"

"We'll see. Now go get changed."

Naruto jumped up and made his way to the bathroom snatching his bag up on the way. For once the blond only spent the time needed in the shower instead of just standing under the spray for an hour. Once he was dressed and about to head back into the living room Sakura stepped out of her bedroom with her car keys in hand.

"Let's go shall we?" She asked sweetly.

Naruto responded by groaning. He could really do without this. He knew as soon as he stepped through the door Tsunade would know there was something wrong with her grandson. Sometimes it was a curse to wear your heart on your sleeve for all to see.

The ride was fairly quite. Sakura hummed softly to the radio while Naruto checked his texted, calls, email and facebook account. A small frown appeared on the tanned ma's face when he saw nothing from the raven. 

"Don't do this to yourself. Forget him and do what you need to do today, then tonight drink until you pass out." Sakura sent the blond a glare.

"I didn't do anything.....or say anything." Naruto argued.

"You were checking to see if Sasuke's been in touch." The pink haired woman said as she turned back to the road.

Naruto pouted. He couldn't quell the hope that Sasuke would text him and say he'd made a mistake or that as soon as the door was shut he knew he loved the blond, but was to stubborn to contact him until now. Sakura watched from the corner of her eye as her friend's whole demeanour slumped. The pink haired woman couldn't believe what that selfish prick had done. After all he'd put the blond through already.

What was harder to believe was that once upon a time she'd been as helplessly in love with the raven as Naruto was now. Though Sasuke had always treated her as an annoyance she was too blind to see it at the time. Sakura had put her naivete down to her age, didn't all 12-18 year old girls think they were in love at some point. Well Sasuke was her unrequited teenage love (even though it lasted into her early twenties). She shuddered at the thought. It wasn't until Naruto and Sasuke started dating did the pink haired woman notice just what a selfish person the raven was. At first she'd been hurt and angry at Naruto for stealing the love of her life. She had felt betrayed by the blond, but that soon changed as she noticed the way the raven behaved towards the person he supposedly cared for. It didn't take her long to realise it wasn't just her and Naruto the raven treated like something he'd trodden on. It was everyone the raven had come to the conclusion was beneath him.

After her comprehension it was almost painfully easy for her feelings of love to turn to scorn and eventually Sakura just loathed the man. Of course she had never made her feelings known to the love stricken Naruto. He was too blinded to see what her and surprisingly (as she found out) the rest of their close knit group of friends thought of the youngest Uchiha.

Tsunade and Jiraiya's large driveway came into view and Naruto sighed in defeat. He knew there was no escaping it now. As soon as he walked through the door Tsunade would know something had happened. Then the questions would start. There was no point in the blond man lying, he'd never been any good at it and he'd be caught out in seconds. He turned pleading azure puppy eyes to his friend. Sakura raised an eyebrow, it had been years since that look had worked on her and they both knew it. With one last groan the blond resound himself to his fate.

"Thanks for the ride. What time does the fun kick off?" The blond mumbled.

"Just come back to mine when you're finished and we'll walk down together. You're still staying with me right?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"If I can? I know it's a ball ache to have me moping around."

Sakura gave the man a playfull punch on the shoulder and giggled when the blond winced. "I told you I'm racking up favours for when I need them."

Naruto clambered none to gracefully out of the car. He turned to watch his friend's car disappear down the street. Quickly running a hand through his golden hair he made his way towards his childhood home.

The door swung open and a severe looking blond woman stood in the solid oak door frame. Her caramel eyes swept over the young man in front of her and a frown appeared on her face.

"What happened?" She snapped.

Naruto smiled. "It's nice to see you too. Sorry I haven't been over but I've been busy working all these extra shifts the old bag I work for keeps giving me."

"I'll give you "old bag" brat." Tsunade spat. "I give you all those hours to make your wage up, so that he can't accuse you of not paying your way. Spoilt rich kids always have expensive tastes."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you don't have to worry about that any more, my new roommates very down to earth."

Tsunade watched the blond"New roommate? So that means..."Understanding dawned on her face.

"So who gave who the boot this time?" The older woman asked as she walked back inside expecting Naruto to follow which he did.

Naruto decided to just answer all her questions she wouldn't leave him alone until he did. Why prolong the pain.

"He wanted some space to sort through some things." He replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"What king of things?"

Naruto grunted in annoyance. "Us, me, our relationship, some woman he works with that he's got feelings for."

"I see." Was all Tsunade said but Naruto didn't miss the way her back stiffened ever so slightly.

Naruto prized himself on his ability to read people's body language. In his opinion it was his only natural talent, of course his friends strongly disagreed with this theory. Tsunade wasn't happy.

He couldn't deny even in her late 50's the woman was still beautiful. Long light blond hair fell mid-way down her back, her skin was still wrinkle free and she managed to retain her ample full breast. She wasn't his maternal grandmother, his dad's mother had died when Naruto's father Manito was 15, before Naruto had even been born. Jiraiya Naruto's grandfather had married Tsunade only 10 years ago. The woman was hard and abrasive, but at the same time Naruto knew the woman loved him (like a son) and Jiraiya. Tsunade had never had children of her own she and Jiraiya had gone to school together, but had lost touch through the years. By the time they were in contact again Jiraiya had married, become a father, became a famous author and recently become a widower. Naruto owed the woman a lot, it was her that pulled Jiraiya out of his depression after his wife had died and helped him pick up the pieces so he could be strong for Manito was 17 at the time. And then did it all again not even 12 years later when Manito and his wife died in a car crash. Then as if she hadn't done enough for their family she brought a distrot 6 year old into her house and made it his home. At the time Jiraiya and Tsunade were just friends and he was living on his own, but Tsunade had deemed him unfit to look after Naruto. At the time Jiraiya had been furious and disappeared for nearly a year before he returned.

When he did return home he'd managed to pull himself together somewhat and started to rebuild his life for the second time, he even went as far as to admit to Tsunade that he wouldn't have been able to care for his grandson in the state he had been in and probably still couldn't. Tsunade hadn't even battered an eyelash she merely stated that Naruto would always have a home under her roof any time he needed one. She stayed by Jiraiya's side counselling him and coaxing him through every hurdle.

For Naruto she attended every play, activity and parent's event at school. She paid for everything he needed, every item of clothing, every book and every school trip. He never went without in that respect, but those weren't the things that made Naruto love this woman as a grandmother, mother, mentor and friend. It was the other things she had done. It was the nights she stayed up all night holding a crying child because he missed his parents or the kids at school were picking on him again. It was the way Tsunade challenged the mothers that looked down on him. The way she would reassure him Jiraiya would come back for him. The way she never held anything but respect in her voice for his real grandmother and his parents when the curious little boy asked about them. The notes she left when she worked late. The words were never sloppy or mushy, because she just wasn't that sort of person. You had to read between the lines it wasn't the "I love you's" that let you know how much Tsunade really cared it was the "You look like shits." which translated meant "You don't look well." and "Your stupid if you walk home at that time of night." Meant "Be careful. I worry about you."

It had taken Naruto years to decipher these hidden meanings but once he had he couldn't stop the stupid grin that crept onto his face whenever she said or wrote one of her cryptic phrases. Tsunade had always been there, a constant presents in his life. The one solid unmoveable pillar that he could lean on. Though there had been times the blond male had hated the older woman. As much as she did for him she had been strict and pushed Naruto farther then he ever thought he could go. Looking back now Naruto wouldn't change a thing but at the time he really, really hated the woman sometimes during his teenage years. 

Naruto smiled to himself as he wondered how the dirty old pervert had managed to sway the unbreakable woman into marrying him. Naruto chuckled one day he'd have to ask Jiraiya his secret. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his chuckling before saying.

"Your grandfather is already in the shit tip. Make sure he actually throws some of that crap out."

Naruto found his grandfather in the attic as Tsunade had said. He was surrounded by boxes that had been opened and half the contents had been scattered around him. The aging man looked up when he heard the blond approaching.

"Shit I thought it was her coming. I know I still look in my 20's but still don't give me a heart attack just yet." The grey haired man whined and Naruto couldn't fight the smile that pulled at his lips knowing he used the same tone.

"Sorry pervy, but aren't you supposed to be throwing this stuff in the trash?" The blond asked eyeing the various ornaments, knick knacks and knock off's scattered around.

Jiraiya shook his head in disappointment. "No these are treasures from all over the world. I know where I got every single one of them."

3 hours later....

Naruto's stomach was rumbling and he was close to exhausted but they weren't even halfway through all the boxes. Naruto reached for a still sealed box off the top of the pile and set it down. Quickly slicing threw the tape holding it shut Naruto peered inside. The blond scoffed at the contents pulling out a dusty old lamp. A real lamp like the ones genies were supposed to be inside. He turned to Jiraiya who was watching him.

"A magic lamp? Really?" He asked the older man in astonishment.

"Hn, I'll have you know that lamp inspired one of my best books."

Naruto pursed his lips. "Please tell me it wasn't the one titled "Rub me up." or the one called "Rub me gently."?" The blond asked sceptically.

Jiraiya laughed out loud and boisterous. "I forgot there were two."  
Naruto found himself laughing along with is grandfather. "Is there a genie inside?" He asked holding the little brass lamp up and peeking inside.

The grey haired man wiggled his eyebrows. "Give it a try and find out."

The blond sniggered but held the lamp in one hand and rubbed it gently with the other. "Here genie, genie." He sang as Jiraiya laughed some more.

As expected nothing happened. "What did you buy it for?"

The older man stood up from where he was sat on the dusty wooden floor and walked over to the box beside the blond. "If I remember correctly it wasn't the lamp I wanted, but it came as a job lot with some jewellery. Tsunade's got a couple of the rings and a chain I think. The rest she didn't like for whatever reason."

Jiraiya bent over the open box and began to rummage around inside it. When he straightened up he had a handful of chains, bracelets and rings in his palm. "Most of it was trash but there were a few pieces that caught my eye. Like this one."

He held up a silver ring. Naruto felt himself drift towards it and reached out his hand. When it dropped into the blond's palm it felt warm, like it had been sat in the sun for a long time and a tingle ran threw Naruto's body. The ring was strangely heavy. He stared at the object. It was breath taking, Naruto had never seen anything like it. It was a simple silver band with thinner bands wrapped around the larger one, creating a knot like design. What Naruto assumed were precious stones were set into the metal. A large turquoise crystal cut into a asscher style was sat sparkling in the centre of the largest band. Eight or nine small gems were scattered in the silver leading away from the large crystal all the way around the ring. They were either a deep almost orange/red, bright orange or almost a dark black/green type colour. The ring was too thick to be a woman's ring, but something about it felt almost feminine. 

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya gently jiggling the metal in his hand. "It's heavy."

"Not really. Eye catching though isn't it? Tsunade liked it but said it felt strange on her hand....overly heavy she said. Weird you think the same." Jiraiya shrugged.

Naruto turned the ring in his hands noticing writing on the inside of the band. "What's this? A silver mark?"

Jiraya joined his side. "Not unless they marked precious metals with hieroglyphs."

The blond shot the man a glance. "What?"

The grey haired author nodded back at the ring. "I'm no expert but those look like those pictures you see on the insides of pyramids."

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen. Hieroglyphs on the inside of a ring. Have you ever heard of anything like this before?" Naruto asked still studying the marks inside the ring. They were so faded that they were almost invisible. 

"To be honest this is the first time I've noticed those marks." The grey haired man replied.

"Hey can I let Hinata take a look at it, she works at the museum." Naruto shot over his shoulder.

Jiraiya laughed. "Naruto if you like the ring that much you can have it.....I'm supposed to be getting rid of this stuff anyway." He added in a lower voice looking at the two piles of objects they'd managed to sort through. The pile of things to be thrown being significantly smaller than the pile of things to be repacked an stored.

Naruto grinned at his grandfather. "Thanks. I can't explain why but I feel drawn to it."

The blond slipped the small silver band on his little finger and a warmth slivered up his arm. Naruto's eyes travelled over the surface of the ring before he snapped himself out of it. Standing up and clapping his hands together with a new burst of energy. Naruto turned back to the large pile of unopened boxes. 

"Let's get this done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again please leave a comment.


	3. Awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you would like me to continue this story please let me know. Same warnings apply.

Chapter 3. Awakening.

Naruto grinned at his grandfather. "Thanks. I can't explain why but I feel drawn to it."

The blond slipped the small silver band on his little finger. Naruto's blue eyes travelled over the surface of the ring before he snapped himself out of his daze. Standing up and clapping his hands together with a new burst of energy. Naruto turned back to the large pile of unopened boxes. "Let's get this done."

Sakura twisted and turned the ring in her hand over and over again. "It's nice. I love the colour of these stones. I wonder if there real?"

The blond shrugged. "No idea, but it weighs a tone."

Sakura frowned. "It hardly weighs anything."

The blond gave her a sceptical look. "Are you kidding? It feels like I've got an anaconda wrapped around my finger."

Okay so Naruto may have been exaggerating but the ring was really heavy for its size and while he was wearing it the blond was constantly aware of its presents. He wanted to touch it, constantly run his fingers over the warm metal.

The pink haired woman shook her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's not real silver."

Handing him the item of jewellery and watching him place it back on his tanned finger the woman felt uneasy. The ring had made her feel uncomfortable when she held it. Like she was touching something stained or tainted. She gave a little shiver as she turned her eyes back to the street they were walking down. Naruto had returned to her apartment a lot later than she thought he would. Apparently Jiraiya had a slight problem with letting go of enough things to appease his wife. The blond had been hungry and tired and at one point said he didn't feel up to tonight's activities. Sakura had given the man a few gentle persuasion punches until the grumbling blond agreed to go and get ready. It was then that Naruto realised he hadn't packed any clothes that he could wear out to the club.

After an hour of debating Naruto had finally worked up the nerve and asked Sakura if she would drive him back to Sasuke's apartment to grab a change of clothes. The pink haired woman had argued until she was blue in the face that this was a bad idea, but she couldn't argue that there was nothing in his bag he could wear to their favourite local bar. The "Copy cat club" wasn't a fancy place by anyone's standards, but they did have a no sneakers policy and there was the problem. Naruto only owned one pair of dress shoes and they were at his ex's home. Was Sasuke the blonde's ex? Sakura wasn't sure but what she was sure of was that going to the raven's apartment was a bad idea......and it had been.

FLASHBACK...

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at the key in his hand. Sakura waited patiently behind him. The pink haired woman had tried everything from telling Naruto to just sit with his feet hidden under the table all night to offering to buy him new shoes. The blond had disputed all of them. So here they stood outside his old front door. Inside Naruto was a mess. He didn't know if he should knock or just walk in. Sasuke probably wasn't even home he usually worked every hour his chief would allow him to. That thought calmed the blond somewhat. With a shaky smile at his best friend which she looked lees than impressed with, he unlocked the front door.

Naruto wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't that everything would be just the same as it was when he left. He almost laughed at the thought. He only walked out last night did he really expect Sasuke to have redecorated between then and now? Sakura slipped in behind him closing the door with a quiet "click". Naruto took a deep breath trying to push his muddled thoughts away, he had a plan. In and out. Plain and simple go in get what he needed and get the hell out. With any luck the raven wouldn't even know Naruto had been here when he got home. Though a little part of him wanted Sasuke to know, then maybe he'd call him and they could sort all this crap out. Of course things were never that simple because just as Naruto turned to ask Sakura to grab his shoes out of the hall closest while he went to find the clothes he wanted for tonight a voice cut threw the air.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

The pink haired woman glared down the narrow hallway at the dark haired male stood at the end. "Why shouldn't he be here? This is his apartment too. Plus all his belongings are here."  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He wasn't completely unaware of how Sakura's attitude towards him had gotten steadily more hostile over the years, but this was the first time she'd been openly hostile.  
"I wasn't implying that he couldn't be here I just wasn't expecting to see him so soon." The raven replied evenly.

Naruto could feel Sakura bristling at the side of him so he interjected. "I thought you'd be at work. I need to grab some stuff.

The raven stepped further into the hallway and behind him a figure of a woman appeared. Blue eyes glowered at the new comer. Sasuke glanced behind him then back into Naruto's burning azure gaze.

"It's not what you think." He stated taking a step towards the blond.

Naruto shook his head in disgust and hissed to the woman behind him. "Grab my shoes will you? I'll get what I need from Sasuke's room."

The pink haired woman didn't answer there was no need. As Sasuke followed Naruto into their old bedroom Sakura's jade coloured eyes never left the woman standing at the end of the hallway. She was pretty, but she looked a couple of years older than them. Her skin was pale, her eyes a yellow-brown colour with blue hair pulled up into a neat bun with a white flower clipped to the side of her head. She was watching the door the two males had disappeared into. Sakura hoped she was pissed at the fact Sasuke had chased after the blond instead of staying with her. Yellow eyes drifted to Sakura.

"I'm going to assume that was Naruto. I'm sorry he and Saskue are having troubles. I'm not a fan of Karin myself." The blue haired woman stated in a low voice.

Sakura blinked. "Karin?"

The older woman nodded a little. "Yes I thought Naruto would have told you of their problems, you are Sakura?"

The pink haired nurse stepped forward. "He did but he never mentioned a name. You know this Karin?"

Just as tne woman opened her mouth to reply Sakura held up her finger indicating to the blue haired woman she wanted her to wait a moment. Quickly before she forgot what they had originally come here for Sakura opened the cupboard and tried to locate the blonde's shoes before she forgot completely. This woman may have information that could help her best friend. As much as Sakura hated Sasuke and wished for Naruto to move on with someone else, if this was what her friend wanted she would do everything in her power to help him get it. Once she had found Naruto's shoes she stuffed them in her shoulder bag. It was a tight fit and the nurse was unable to fasten the zip but decided it wasn't important. She turned back to the older woman who was waiting patiently.

"Can you tell me what you know?"

Yellow eyes regarded the woman in front of her for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure if I should." 

Sakura swiftly approached the woman. "Please. If there's anyway I can help Naruto I need to know." She pleaded.

The blue haired woman sighed. She had only known Sasuke for a short amount of time and Karin for even less, but there was something about the woman with glasses she really didn't like. "I'll tell you what I know but it isn't much."

She motioned for Sakura to follow her into the living room. Once there both woman settled themselves on the couch. They both paused when they heard a bang followed by muffled shouting from the bedroom.

Ignoring the obvious fight happening in the other room the older woman began. "My name is Konan. I'm a detective from the city of Amegakure. Me and my partner Nagato were transfered here to help with the Akatsuki case. Me, Nagato and Yahiko were the first to uncover the gang. Yahiko went undercover to try and find out the gangs true motives and flush out the main members. Yahiko was discovered and killed. So me and Nagato vowed to catch them no matter what. We travel from city to city that the gang is active in.

I've been in Konoha for six weeks. I met Sasuke on my first day here, he was assigned to help me sort through the information gathered by your force and compile it with my own. I suppose you could say we became friends quickly. Sasuke would often tell me stories of Naruto and the things he did. They were quite amusing. But I also noticed he paid a lot of attention to one of the woman that worked in the forensic department. Karin, as long as I've known her she has been very flirtatious towards Sasuke even though she was well aware he was in a relationship. She is constantly talking about wanting to get married and have children, something I've noticed that Sasuke is interested in doing himself.

She has done nothing wrong as such. It's hard to explain I feel she is...manipulating Sasuke. I don't trust her motives. I was suprised to learn that Sasuke has nothing to offer her, I though for sure he was the heir to a huge fortune or something. He asked me here today to talk about his troubles and so far all he's done is talk about Naruto and how he's worried he's done something he won't be able to fix. Though at the same time he's not sure that he want's to fix it." Konan turned back to the woman at the side of her hoping her words made some sense.

They had. It was clear to Sakura that Konan had presumed Sasuke had some hidden fortune that this Karin wanted. Little did the blue haired woman know how right she could be. Maybe she had gotten Sauke and Itachi mixed up. It was no secret that when the Uchiha brother's parents had died they'd left a decent life insurance behind. The strange thing was that only Itachi seemed to have gotten anything from it. Sasuke had refused to talk about it so the mystery as to why the raven had been seemingly cut out of the will was still unknown. Sakura was fairly sure that even Naruto didn't know what had happened. Is that what Karin was after? Did she not know that Sasuke didn't receive anything? Sakura had also notice the way Konan's voice cracked when she spoke of Yahiko and the pink haired woman wondered what kind of relationship they'd shared before his death. Sakura had felt the need to wrap her arms around the older woman but in the end decided against the action.

PAGE BREAK.....

Naruto stomped into the bedroom and started yanking draws out with three times the necessary force needed. The blond male couldn't believe it, he hadn't even been out of the house 24 hours yet. Hell, Naruto's side of the bed was probably still warm. What the fuck was the raven thinking? Naruto heard the door close behind him, but he didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"Will you just listen for one minute?" Sasuke asked quietly.

The blond snorted. He was so angry he could feel his whole body shaking. A tingling sensation shot threw his body and Naruto almost gasped at the strange but not entirely unpleasant feeling. The bastrd had the nerve to tell him to listen. No, it was about time he listened.

Spinning to face his ex lover Naruto spat. "You couldn't fucking wait to replace me could you? Not even halfway out the door before she's halfway in it. All that bullshit about sorting your head out, you already knew what you wanted and it wasn't me. Was it? It was always her wasn't it? It was never me from the start. Did you ever care about me or was I just something to pass the time? Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?...Ya know what scrap that I should have known something like this would happen after I found you in bed with Sai. You really don't care about anyone do you? Do you?"

Sasuke stared at the man in front of him tanned hands gripping at golden locks in frustration and azure eyes shinning with unshed tears. The raven felt his resolve crack a little but not enough, this wasn't enough any more. This was the blonde's fault to begin with.

"Don't you dare blame me for everything. I was fine, we were fine until that last year of high school when my best friend decided to tell me he loved me. That's when things got fucked up between us." He yelled back at the blond.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Naruto screamed slamming his clenched fist down on dresser making the wood groan under the force.

"You know how bad things were for me back home. I could never get my fathers recognition or praise, it was always Itachi, Itachi. Anything I did Itachi had already done it and done it better. Itachi didn't care about me he was always looking down on me, condescending. The teachers all compared me to my older brother and all the guys hated me. They were either jealous of my fathers wealth or my looks. The girls hounded me like bitches in heat. You were the only one who didn't care about any of it. And I loved you for it like a brother. Then you had to go and tell me you loved me.

Have you any idea how I felt? I had never even considered dating another guy. I was afraid so I ran. Instead of letting me have some time to think things through you followed me and dragged me back." Sasuke ranted but was cut short by Naruto's scream. 

"Your damn right I brought you back. I knew you ran because of me and I told you then and there, if you wanted to stay friends we would. Didn't I? And we did four nearly five years. I put up with every drunken confession of love for me and every detail of your nights with the girls you took home. Not once did I whine about how much it hurt to watch you leave with another one night stand. Not once did I try and take advantage of you in your drunken state even when you were hanging off me and begging me to come home with you. I stayed by your side just like I promised."

Sasuke sprang forward and shoved the blond backwards. Naruto stumbled slightly before catching himself on the corner of the dresser.

"It was never the same. You think I didn't see that look in your eye every time I left with someone that wasn't you? The way Sakura started to hate me because I was hurting you. You don't think you weren't on my mind all the damn time. I couldn't get away from you even when I tried. You were haunting me. In the end I had no choice but to accept your feelings."

"What are you saying? Are you saying you only got with me because you felt guilty or pressured?"

Naruto watched his ex run his hands through his dark hair over and over. Sasuke couldn't look in those expressive blue eyes he knew what he'd see. Hurt, anger, sadness, betrayal. The words had just slipped out. He wasn't even sure if he meant them. Karin always understood and supported his feelings she never judged him for the way he felt. It was one of the things that pulled him to her. She made him feel it was okay to be a little selfish and think about himself first. She was rational and logical. Naruto was completely irrational and illogical. Naruto always made him feel guilty even without trying and it made the raven feel like the biggest dick on the planet.

Naruto zipped up his bag. "I don't think there's any more to say is there? As soon as I find an apartment I'll get the rest of my stuff. I hope you and the new Mrs Uchiha will be very happy."

Sasuke didn't move as the blond shoved him out of the way with his shoulder. Naruto pulled the door open and paused. With his hand still on the door handle he said in a low voice.

"Just remember, that just because marrying a woman and having children is the norm it won't necessarily make you feel complete."

And with that final statement Naruto slammed the door shut. Sasuke heard the blond yell for Sakura and a moment later the front door shut with a bang. Sasuke staggered to the side of the bed and sat down heavily. Resting his head in his hands he let out a shuddering breath. He'd really fucked up now. Even if when he'd finally sorted through his chaotic thoughts and he decided it was the blond he wanted by his side, it might just be too late now.

PAGE BREAK....

Heavy eyelids slowly opened to the darkness around him. He defiantly felt it that time. A bond had been forged. He had thought he felt a slight vibration not so long ago, but it had been so weak he had doubted himself and allowed the darkness to consume him once more. This time it was absolute. He could feel the adrenaline and aggression from his new master being fed through the bond. This hibernation had been a long one, longer than the others but finally he would be freed once more. His neglected body stirred in anticipation of his release. He wasn't even sure he really had a body in this place. The darkness pushed down on him threatening to pull him back into that state somewhere between asleep and awake, but this time he fought it back he would not allow himself to slip back into that state of semi-conscious. He needed to be ready. There was no light in this place not one sliver of brightness, it didn't bother him any more. At one time he loved the sun and the sky but now it was to bright for his sensitive eyes. He closed his eyes to the light so long ago now it was almost a distant memory. He could already feel his power returning to his long forgotten limbs he could feel the grains caress his pale skin. "I wonder how long it has been since I was last on the outside? Has much has changed?" He wondered idly to himself as he flexed his extremities.

It shouldn't take long for this human to summon him. After all a human could only resist using this much power for so long. Humans craved power in whatever form they could grab it. And the more they had the more they wanted and the more the addiction of it took hold. Spreading through their being like an illness consuming them until they destroyed themselves. Humans were fickle creatures easily controlled and manipulated by their emotions. Greedy, selfish, predictable and deceitful. They were fragile creatures really, he should pity them. But those sorts of feelings had long since left him. He had no patients, compassion, hope or love for anything any more. He would do as his new master asked of him, mostly. This new human would soon set himself on a self-destructive path and burn his own dreams and desires to ash. And he will laugh as his new master falls hard and fast into hell where all humans belonged. Hell, that was where he was now where he'd been banished to. This was his reality now harsh and cruel as it was. They all deserve to suffer and he would help his new master learn what suffering really was. It was the only way he could keep surviving in this existence and the one thing he refused to do was cease to exit no matter how unbearable it became. He was strong, he will survive to the very end one way or another. A small smile pulled at his lips the time was close he could feel it soon he'd be free and the fun would start. Was this human ready for the power suppressed within him he doubted it very much, no human could control him unless he allowed them too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed please R&R. Thank you.


	4. Is it real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy part 4. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes its 1am and I'm tired. This isn't my favourite chapter so far but it dose get better. (In my head anyway) Thanks for reading and please R&R.

Chapter 4. Is it real?

Sakura and Naruto were greeted by a chorus of "There here" and "Yay, they made it." Naruto found a large smile pulling at his lips. Striding confidently up to the three tables that had been pulled together to seat their large group he smiled at his friends.

"Hey guys, it's been a while." The blond laughed as a shaggy brown haired boy jumped up and wrapped his arm around him in a half hug.

"You made it. I thought for sure you'd skip out on us again."

"Sorry Kiba things have been a little rough at home lately."

Kiba and several of the others watching the exchange nodded their understanding.

"Where is prince Uchiha tonight? To important to come and drink with us commoners?" Kiba asked snarky.

Naruto chuckled and scratched at the back of his head. "Actually we spilt up...again."

The table went deadly quiet no one knowing quite what to say. Suddenly Naruto didn't feel as confident as he did earlier. A pale boy at the other end of the table leant forward.

"Why do you even bother getting back together in the first place?"

Naruto glared at Sai. They were friends now but that hadn't always been the case and even now it was a rocky friendship at best. Sasuke had cheated on Naruto with Sai....kind of. The truth of the matter was Naruto had finished with Sasuke at the time, but they had only been finished for six hours. Sasuke had left the apartment in a strop after their fight while Naruto packed his things preparing to move out. The Uchiha ended up in a little run down bar where he met Sai serving behind the bar. After chatting for a while Sasuke had invited Si back for a drink not expecting Naruto to change his mind and come home. All hell broke loose when Naruto found the two raven's in his bed. Sasuke had sworn he thought they were over and that he and Sai hadn't gone further than making out with each other. Sai hadn't seemed the least bit bothered by the experience at all and had just stood up calmly collected his things and left the two men to sort it out between them.

Sai looked around at the people giving him sour looks. "I'm only stating that their relationship is volatile at best, wouldn't it be healthier for both of them to just stop getting back together?"

Naruto chuckled darkly. "So you can have another go at him?"

Sai frowned at the blond as he seated himself across the table from the dark haired male. "That wasn't what I meant. I thought we were over that misunderstanding?"

Naruto laughed again. "Misunderstanding? You tried to bed my boyfriend."

"You weren't even together at the time. And we only made out." Sai grumbled more to himself.

A pretty woman with pale skin and long dark hair held her hands up at the two men. "J-just stop y-you two. It was a long t-time ago now." She stuttered quietly.

"Yeah drop it and let's get pissed." Kiba cheered from Naruto's side.

The blond and the raven stared at each other before Naruto broke into a grin. He wasn't angry at Sai anymore, never really was if he was being honest. Naruto could never hold a grudge no matter what the person in question had done to him. And really Sai hadn't done anything wrong had he? He just met a handsome stranger at a bar, went home with him and then some hysterical blond had burst into the bedroom claiming that he was the handsome stranger's boyfriend.

Sai shook his head and turned to talk to Ino not understanding Naruto's mood swings at the best of times.

It took a couple of minutes to get everyone settled with a drink in front of them. Everyone was laughing and joking when Naruto felt a weight settle on his finger. Glancing down at the twisted metal the blond was reminded of what he wanted to talk to Hinata about. Slipping out of his seat he moved to the chair Lee had just gotten up from.

"Hey Hinata."

The dark haired girl with eyes such a pale blue they looked almost white smiled up at him.

"Hello Naruto, are you okay?"

The blond knew she was asking about him and Sasuke. he waved her off it was much easier to keep going if he kept the bastard out of his thoughts as much as possible.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be fine we always are." The blonde's chest tightened at the words he knew they were a lie but he pulled the ring off his finger and placed it on the table between them. "What do you think?"

Hinata delicately picked the ring up and held it to the light as she studied it with her pale eyes. Everything Hinata did was delicate, the way she spoke, the way she moved. Naruto had never heard her raise her voice once in all the years he had known her, but she was fericly protective and loyal to her friends and that was the one thing Naruto looked for in his friends. Everyone in their little group(yes even Sai) had proven themselves one way or another and the blond was determined to keep them all together.

"It's beautiful. Do you know if the stones are real?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head and gave her a cheeky smile that had her blushing a brilliant shade of red. "I was hoping you might be able to tell me."

"I-its not really my a-area of expertise....but I could try."

Naruto nodded as he watched her twist the ring again. "The markings on the inside of the ring are defiantly hieroglyphs. But this doesn't look like the type of jewellery the ancient Egyptians made. It's probably just a replica. You see the ancient Egyptians didn't make many rings and they very rarely used silver. They wouldn't have been able to make something so small and intricate, if they had it would have been for royalty. I know a quick test I could do on the stones, but they aren't a 100% accurate." 

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yeah please. I mean I was fairly sure it wasn't ya know a historical piece, but it would be nice if it was worth something."

Hinata gave him a small smile before looking back at the ring. Naruto quickly stood and jogged over to the bar when he got there a tall man with gravity deifying grey hair walked up to him, Naruto's smile stretched so wide he thought his face might split in two.

The older man smiled at the blond. Even with the mask that covered the bottom half of his face and the bandana pulled down to cover his right eye the blond knew he was smiling.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in." He said in a lazy tone as he leant against the bar.

"Hey Kakashi long time no see."

The grey haired man gave a little nod. "I was starting to think you didn't like my little place anymore."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Nah. Nothing like that. Work and home life, can I get one of my usual?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he pulled a brown tinted bottle from the fridge and placed it on the counter top. "Because I like you I won't charge you."

"Really?" The blond screeched.

Kakashi laughed as he turned to serve another customer. "Yeah sure, call it an incentive to come by more often."

Naruto shook his head but laughed along with the other man giving him a wave before heading back to the table. Sakura was talking with Lee Naruto noted with a smile. Settling back in his chair Naruto's azure eyes watched a frown appear on Hinata's face.

"Something wrong?"

"I've seen these markings before. There slightly different but I think this ring maybe part of a set."

"Huh?" Naruto waited as Hinata bit her lip in thought.

"Do you remember Dr Orochimaru?" Hinata asked.

The scowl on Naruto's face said he clearly did. The blond had only met the man once and didn't really want to meet him again. Naruto and Sasuke had attended a ball at the museum and the slimy man had taken an interest in Sasuke that had pissed Naruto off to no end. The raven had insisted that he was just being friendly. Yeah Naruto knew that kind of friendly it had resulted in a rather spectacular argument in the middle of the room and they were both asked to leave. Sasuke hadn't spoken to Naruto for three days claiming he'd never been so embarrassed in his whole life.

"Naruto he has a ring similar to this one. It's made of gold and has a large diamond in the centre surrounded by rubies. It's not as detailed as this one but the inscription in Egyptian is nearly the same as this one."

Naruto perked up. "Really? So what does it mean?"

"I-its hard to read it's all faded but I think it says "This cage holds the living sand." There's a little more after it but I can't read it."

The blond was lost in thought. What was that supposed to mean? He was brought out of his daydream when Hinata started rubbing vigorously at one of the black/green stones. The dark haired girl rubbed and rubbed at it. Others from their group were now watching her, she looked as if she was trying to rub the colour from the stone.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Sakura asked from further down the table where she sat next to Lee.

"J-just trying something." She answered without ceasing in her motion.

A few looks were exchanged around the table but everyone remained quiet. Just as suddenly as she'd started the action she stopped then brought the gem to her nose and sniffed it. A few people giggled.

"Hinata are you okay?" Neji asked his cousin clearly concerned now she was sniffing a ring.

The dark haired girl straightened up with a smile. "Amber."

"Amber?" Neji repeated clearly as lost as everyone else.

The girl nodded. "Yes if you rub real amber until it gets hot then smell it, it smells like pine. Here." She held the ring to Naruto.

The blond took the ring and sniffed the stone in question. "It does smell like pine." His face broke into a huge smile. "Wow, that's so cool I didn't know that."

"Name something you do know." Kiba barked and the table broke out into a fit of laughter that only got worse when Naruto shouted an indigent.

"Hey."

It took a couple of minutes for everyone to settle down and then Lee, Tenten and Sai were nominated to fetch drinks. Just as Naruto predicted every time the blond offered money he was shot down with an "I'll get this one." Which he really didn't mind.

Hinata looked back at Naruto shyly. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more but if you want I could arrange for you to meet with Dr Orochimaru and he might be able to tell you more."

The blond really didn't like the idea of going anywhere near the man, but the urge to know more about the ring was overwhelming. "Please Hinata, if it's not too much trouble."

Naruto slipped the ring back on his finger and the night continued on. Naruto laughed and joked with the others only occasionally having to fight back that empty feeling that kept rising in his chest or the slight squeezing sensation on his little finger. Kiba and Naruto started a game of dares that only he, Kiba and Lee actually played while the others laughed at their stupidity. At some point in the night Kakashi joined the group and the blond found himself pleasantly surprised that every time he finished his drink another one appeared in front of him.

It was well past 1am when they were all finally kicked out of The Copy Cat bar and sent home. Naruto swayed slightly as he sang his left arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders as she giggled and rolled her eyes. The streets were quiet and at some point between entering the bar and leaving it had rained. The blond jumped in a few puddles along the way laughing when Sakura squeaked and tried to punch him.

"How do you fell now?" The pink haired woman asked.

The question took a while to register in his foggy brain. Naruto was far from drunk but he was extremely tipsy. "It's fine if I don't think about it. When I do I feel empty ya know? Everything reminds me of the bastard, but at the same time there aren't that many good memories. Did we really fight that much?"

Sakura kept walking at a slow pace there was a good chance Naruto might not like the answer she was going to give him but at the same time she had always told him the truth. "It wasn't a night out with you two if you didn't fight over something. The fact that I've got half your wardrobe at mine should be an answer in its self."

The blond ducked his head down and nodded sadly. It was true that a lot of the things Naruto owned stayed at Sakura's because it was easier then taking them back and forth.

"Damn. We really are no good together are we?" The realisation was like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on his head.

"I wouldn't say that. You look good together and when you're not fighting you have a great time together." The pink haired woman smiled trying to reassure her friend. "The last relationship I was in we fought all the time too. Maybe some couples are just like that."

Naruto fiddled with the ring on his finger, it felt heavier somehow. Naruto smiled a toothy grin. "I'm starving have you got ramen?"

Sakura smiled despite herself. "No I haven't." The blond slumped. "But I have got the ingrediants to make a simple ramen dish."

The blond laughed. "I'm drunk you think it' a good idea to let me cook?"

"I'll cook you help." 

"Deal." The blond agreed with a salute.

PAGE BREAK.......

The broth was cooking nicely and Sakura was working on the noodles while Naruto attempted to chop up some vegetables. The fresh air hadn't helped to clear his head if anything he felt more towards merry than tipsy now and it was making his job hazardous.

"Sakura." The blond man whined like a small child. "I can't do this I've nearly cut my finger off twice."

The woman growled. "Fine, I'll do it just keep out of my way."

Naruto pouted and chucked the knife he was using in the bowl full of soapy water that sat in the sink along with a couple of other utensils he saw laying on the worktop.

"So what do you want me to do?" The blond asked with a sheepish smile.

"Just get out of my kitchen....where's my spoon gone? It was right here." Sakura grated out pointing at a spot on the side.

Naruto's sheepish smile got wider. "I put it in the sink." At the glare Sakura sent him he added. "I'll get it I thought you'd finished with it."

The blond stuck his tongue out at the pink haired woman when she turned back to what she had been doing and with a tired sigh Naruto pulled his sleeve up and plunged his hand into the warm soapy water and felt around the bottom of the bowl.

"Shit." The blond yelped as he wrenched his hand back.

Sakura rushed to his side. "What? What happened?"

Naruto looked down at his hand and winced. "I grabbed that bastard knife by the blade."

"You idiot." Sakura shrieked as she took Naruto's hand into her own and pressed a cloth to his middle and ring fingers.

"I didn't do it on purpose." The blond defended.

"You don't put knifes into the water. You leave them on the side until you wash them so that things like this don't happen." She snapped.

"I know that now."

Sakura pulled the cloth away and examined the blonde's hand. Blood was running freely from the cut, trailing down his tan fingers and then running along the edge of his palm.

"I'm getting blood all over my ring." The blond pouted.

"It'll wash off, I'll get the first aid kit. It's not deep you'll be fine." Sakura said as she strode to the door of the kitchen to retrieve the first aid box from the bathroom.

Naruto groaned as he turned on the tap and washed the blood off his hand. A light breeze flowed through the room sending a shiver down the blonde's spine.

"This is the worst week of my life I swear." He complained to himself.

"Naruto I've got the....." Sakura's sentence was cut off with a sharp gasp and the sound of a box dropping to the floor.

Naruto spun around startled by Sakura's reaction but stopped dead when he found himself staring down into a pair of unblinking turquoise eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again. Any ideas welcome let me know what you think.


	5. Master Meet Servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I've been busy. Hope you enjoy we're getting somewhere now.

Chapter 5. Master Meet Servant.

Naruto reached blindly behind him gripping at the first thing his fingers came into contact with. Swinging his arm forward and brandishing the utensil around like a sword Naruto never took his eyes off the stranger. Pale turquoise eyes flickered to the blonds tanned hand and a slight smile appeared in the corner of the smaller males plump lips. Naruto finally allowed his eyes to move from the pale boys face. A spatula?...... A fucking spatula of all the things on the cluttered counter behind him he chose a fucking spatula his weapon of choice.

The blondes face flushed with heat but not one to admit defeat so easily Naruto kept his weapon poised and ready to....well Naruto guessed he’d have to slap the trespasser with it if it came down to it. But their mysterious guest didn’t seem to be in any hurry to do anything. The smaller male just stared. It was quiet unnerving but when Naruto saw Sakura moving silently up behind the intruder he gained a little confidence.

“Who the fuck are you? How did you get in? What do you want?” Naruto yelled in his most authoritative tone.

Turquoise eyes narrowed slightly head cocking slightly to one side. Sakura took another careful step towards her target. Suddenly out of nowhere vines of sand shot around the pink haired woman tightly binding her where she stood wide-eyed and frozen. Naruto himself could only stare in horror trying desperately to wrap his head around what he had just seen. He glanced from Sakura to the smaller male who was now walking away from Naruto towards the sitting room. When he reached the room he paused turning on the spot to examine the room.

For the first time the blond actually took a good look at stranger. He was wearing sandals on his feet his black pants were three-quarter length, tight around his calves and his narrow waist and hanging loose in between. A loose white tunic type shirt hung on his small frame the neck wide open revealing his chest – or it would have if it wasn’t hidden beneath a thick layer of necklaces, chains and beads. Necklaces of every origin Naruto could think of adorned his slim pale neck. There were crucifixes, chokers, lockets, prayer beads, tribal looking wooden pendants and some thick ones that looked like they were made of solid gold and silver. Naruto’s cobalt eyes followed that slender column up to his angled chin, then to plump pink lips, delicate nose and those eyes. Bright turquoise eyes surrounded by thick black tanuki-like rings. He had no eyebrows to speak of but strangely he didn’t look strange without them. A large scar sat above his left eye on his forehead Naruto couldn’t be sure, but if his memory was right it was the kanji for “love”. Finally a mass of un-kept red hair spiked out from every direction.

Naruto’s cobalt eyes followed the stranger’s movement to the book shelf behind the sofa. The redhead seemed to be searching the books for something. Casting a quick glance at Sakura who still looked terrified by the sand that was slowly twisting and folding along her body keeping her immobile like some kind of living organism.

Naruto’s eyes widened as he recalled Hinata’s words at the bar earlier in the night.

_“This cage holds the living sand.”_

The blonde male looked down at the glistening ring sat innocently on his finger. “Impossible..”

**PAGE BREAK...........**

Gaara ignored the two humans in the room instead eyeing the contents of the.....house...home? There were so many things he’d never seen before. One of the only few pleasures he still got in his life was seeing how humans evolved, admittedly he was always disappointed they hadn’t just managed to kill themselves off, but his luck had never been that good. The thought brought a slight smile to his lips. His eyes settled on a shelf in front of him, books. Now they were something he recognised. The langue the blond who wore his ring spoke was familiar but like with everything else around him the original langue seemed to have evolved to a point where he only understood half of what was being said and that just simply wouldn’t do. As he ran his fingers over the spines trying to discern which one would best suit his needs something shinny caught his eye. On the little table in the middle of the room was a silver box. Gaara could practically feel the information pouring from it, much stronger than the books he was currently exploring.

Curious he turned his attention towards it and slowly approached the object he heard his new master say something in the background but he paid him no attention, he was no threat to him. Reaching out a pale arm covered in bangles that clanged with every movement he stroked the smooth surface of the object. It was like lighting. A jolt went up his arm and through his body as he ripped his hand back, he nearly staggered at the force of the information he received from that brief touch. Gaara’s eyes widened. He liked it, this....this.....laptop, the word filtered through the information he just gathered along with a quick explanation of how to work the device. More prepared this time the redhead gently opened the computer and pressed the button to turn on the power. Gaara didn’t fully understand what all these terms and words gently flowing through his mind meant but that would change very shortly.

“Hey, you can’t do that. That’s Sakura’s...”

“Shhh Naruto, we don’t know what that thing is or what else it’s capable of.”

Again Gaara chose to ignore the two humans not understanding most of what was said but the few words he did he didn’t like. _“Thing.”_ He had been called a thing many times and he was not a _“thing”_ but he could correct that later. Right now the laptop held his full attention. The screen lit up and he stared at the background picture of a forest for a moment. That was disappointing. Gaara pursed his lips, where was the information he wanted? He knew it was here he could still feel it. Growing inpatient the redhead growled lowly lifted his hand and placed his palm flat on the screen, slowly he pushed his palm until it disappeared into the screen. He heard the two humans gasping and shouting behind him but again they held no interest for him. Concentrating he started to pull the information the device held towards him.

Naruto and Sakura could only watch in amazed horror as letters, symbols, words and images started to rush up the redheads arm disappearing under his sleeve. Gaara’s knees buckled as the information came rushing faster and faster. There was too much. He needed to slow it down or he’d overload. Pushing his will more he concentrated on slowing down the upsurge of information he was receiving and pulling the things he wanted from it. Langue, a brief history, cultures and technology. He could only force so much knowledge into his head before he’d pass out, his brain needed time to store and sort through it. Gaining information this way was very similar to turning both taps of a sink on full blast, only so much water could drain through the plug hole the rest would overflow and spill.

Gaara was reluctant to stop there was just so much that had happened since he was last free of his cage, but he also knew the risk was to higher price to pay to be too greedy for the knowledge available, his nose as already bleeding he had what he needed for now. Removing his hand from the screen Gaara wiped his nose to remove the red liquid then he took a deep breath before turning to his new master and bowed.

“Greetings master.” He said his voice hoarse from not using it for so long.

 **PAGE BREAK.....**..

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, no there was no one there the boy was talking to him. Sakura stared between the two the sand still slithering over her skin. The grip was tight but not enough to hurt, unless she tried to free herself.

“Master? Okay, I’m confused.” The blond said slowly.

The redhead straightened up from his bow. “You are my new master. You wear my ring.”

Again Naruto looked at the ring. “Your ring? Can you maybe explain a little more?”

“I am the Djinn that was imprisoned in the ring you wear. I now belong to you.”

“I’m still confused.” Naruto admitted aloud.

“Naruto I think he means he’s a genie.” Sakura whispered in disbelief.

“W-what? A genie......no way, do I get wishes?” A huge grin now stretching his face as is eyes sparkled.

Gaara watched the joyful expression fill the blondes face. _“And so the seed of greed and power grows.”_ The redhead nodded at his master’s question.

“You’ve got to be shitting me. I get wishes, like real wishes.” It appeared Naruto had forgot his shock and fear for excitement, bouncing on the balls of his feet with that damn spatula still grasped in his hand.

“Naruto you do know there are rules that genies have to follow?” Sakura asked from his side.

Gaara’s turquoise eyes narrowed on the pink haired woman. _“She’s smart and wary, she could become a problem._ ” The redhead thought to himself.

“What do you mean rules?”

Sakura wriggled in her restraints. “Can you order your...um...genie to release me?”

“Oh shit yeah. Hey genie let Sakura go.....please.” Naruto added the last word as an afterthought.

 _“Please?”_ That wasn’t so unusual his masters usually started off kind and respectful, but that would quickly change. “Of course master.”

The sand binding the pink haired woman fell away and Sakura massaged her arms as she turned to face Naruto. “Can I talk to you, in private?”

Naruto was about to protest when his best friends emerald eyes hardened. Quickly agreeing he told the redhead to stay where he was while he spoke with the woman. The blond followed Sakura into the hallway where she quickly started hissing at him.

“You need to get rid of him.”

“What why?” Naruto whined.

“I don’t trust him. Do you know anything about genies?” She asked crossing her arms.

The blond got a faraway look on his face as images of a blond woman and her husband filled his mind then shifted to a big blue cartoon and he smiled. He was brought out of his daydream by Sakura huffing.

“I don’t mean family fun Disney films or cheesy 80’s sitcoms Naruto.”

The blond male scratched the back of his neck a little sheepish. “I wasn’t.”

“Bullshit, you were thinking 1 about Genie from Disney’s Aladdin or 2 that blond woman from I dream of Genie, so which was it?”

“Both.” Naruto admitted reluctantly.

The pinkette let out a long sigh. “I’m serious Naruto. I helped Hinata write her paper on myths and legends, one of the stories she covered was genies. Real genies are dangerous tricksters.”

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. Could that boy (because he didn’t look older than 18) really be dangerous. His aura was dark yes but not murderous like Sakura was implying. Plus he’d be a fool to turn down 3 wishes. “You really think he’s a genie?” Naruto asked turning back to Sakura.

“Well he appeared in the middle of the kitchen out of nowhere and the door was locked. He wrapped me in sand and he put his whole arm into my laptop screen. What do you think?” She asked.

“Could have been a trick of the light.” An unsure chuckle left the blondes mouth. He knew this was the real deal and it didn’t freak him out as much as he though it should. Maybe it was the strange feeling he’d been getting from the ring on his finger all day.

Sakura lifted a delicate eyebrow at her knuckle-headed friend. “A trick of the light? Really?”

“No not really, but come on Sakura 3 wishes I’d be crazy to pass this opportunity up.” Naruto’s eyes turned sad and he added in a low voice. “Maybe I could get Sasuke back somehow.”

The pink haired nurse stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her friend hoping to take some of his pain away. Sometimes Naruto was so good at hiding it that he even made her forget when he was hurting inside. “I don’t think having a genie would help. There are rules against making people fall in love.”

Naruto pulled back slightly. “There are?”

Sakura nodded. “I think the rules are no bringing people back from the dead, no killing anyone and no forcing someone to love someone else.”

“Oh.” Cobalt eyes looked at the ground for a moment before lifting back up with a light in them. “But no rules about winning the lottery right?”

The pink haired woman giggled. “No I don’t think there are.”

“Then guess what my first wish will be.” Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

“Are you sure? Don’t forget you only have 3 wishes so make sure you’re a 100% sure.” Sakura warned him.

“Come on Sakura who doesn’t want to be filthy rich. I’ll buy you something nice.”

Sakura shook her head in amusement and made her way back to her front room. “I don’t want anything.”

“Ha you say that now but you wait.”

**PAGE BREAK.......**

If they really thought his hearing wasn’t good enough to hear their conversation through these paper thin walls they were very wrong. In fact Gaara could hear them so clearly they may as well have been sat next to him. Money, of course. Money was the first step to power it had been that way for humans for a long, long time. The whole concept of money confused Gaara even now after years and years of watching the way humans cherished and craved it and then how it changed them and the people around them. The redhead supposed it was a trait all humans shared something that was genetically registered inside their very core. Greed, power and destruction. Humans in Gaara’s opinion never seemed to be content unless they were harming another species or each other. Wars between the human races were something the Djinn had seen before. What caught Gaara’s attention in the information he had stolen from the pink haired woman’s computer was the amount of destruction humans had inflicted on the earth itself. Why would they kill the very thing that kept them alive?

Gaara watched from the corner of his eye as the two humans sat down across from where he stood.

“Okay. How exactly does this work? Do I just make a wish and yo grant it? Can I wish for more wishes?” Naruto blurted out as soon as the Djinn turned to face him.

“Why would you wish for more wishes?” Gaara asked the blond male.

Naruto gave the redhead a funny look. “Because three wishes aren’t that many.”

“Naruto this is another rule.” Sakura cut in.

“No way. You mean I can’t wish for a hundred wishes?”

Gaara watched the two humans. So they think he could only grant his master three wishes, this could be interesting.

Naruto huffed in annoyance. “So I can’t wish for more wishes, I can’t bring people back from the dead, I can’t kill anyone and I can’t make people fall in love. Anything else?”

Gaara contemplated telling the blond that he could do all of the above and that the limit on the amount of wishes he had was way off, but Gaara figured it would be more fun to see how it would play out. Bowing low, Gaara spoke. “Forgive me master.”

The blond blinked at the lowered head of the genie and quickly waving his hands around half yelled at the boy. “No, no it’s not your fault I wasn’t blaming you. You don’t need to bow to me.”

Gaara looked up through his thick dark lashes and Naruto’s breath hitched. Damn those turquoise eyes bordered with black were hot. Naruto shook his head to clear it. Using his newly acquired genie as a rebound would be one of his worst ideas ever, keep it professional.

“Okay. I’ve decided what my first wish will be.”

Gaara straightened up he already had an idea what the blond was going to wish for.

“Genie I wish to win the lottery.” Naruto declared proudly.

The redhead lowered his head so that his bright eyes were hidden underneath his unruly bangs and hide the small smile playing on his lips. “As you wish master.”

Sand appeared in the room little floating grains everywhere. It picked up seeped steadily until it turned into a miniature sand storm in Sakura’s front room. Sakura stood from her seat on the coach and backed away. Naruto watched the sand with wide eyes. Gaara’s grin widen as the first steps on the road to self destruction where taken. Greed in Djinn's mind was the biggest sin of all. Slowly the spinning swirling sand came to a stop.

“The wish is sealed and accepted. As I understand the lottery is a game do as you would normally and I’ll take care of the rest. By this time tomorrow your wish will be complete.” The Djinn spoke softly in his hoarse voice.

Sakura shifted nervously as she watched her friend and the genie from beside the sofa. She hadn’t missed the slight smile on the redhead’s lips. He was up to something. Sakura’s eyes narrowed if this genie was planning something it wouldn’t be good and Naruto would somehow get caught up in it. Turquoise eyes snapped to her emerald ones. The pink haired woman shivered at the look in those eyes. Pure evil. Not one once of humanity in them they looked almost soulless. Sakura was about to say something but stop when she felt a thin layer of sand twist around her neck in warning against her. It was a warning that if she interfered with its plans this creature had no issues with removing her permantly. Sakura bit her lip and turned her head slightly to the side and the sand retreated. Idiot genie, if he thinks that this is the end of it then he'll soon realise Sakura Haruno cherishes her friends more than her own life. First, she needed to play along so the red head will let his guard down. Second, she needs to find away to seal him back inside that blasted ring. Third, she needed to throw it into the middle of the ocean where no one would ever find it again. But for now she would just watch and wait, but it’s anything but over between her and their new guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. I really appreciate your comments. Feel free to leave suggestions and ideas. Hope to see you soon.


	6. Failed Wish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I really haven't had time to write at all. Same warnings still apply.

Chapter 6. A Failed Wish.

Sakura flinched as yet another object was slammed down beside her by her newly acquired roommate. The pink haired woman looked at her childhood friend; Naruto had a deep crease between his brows and looked miserable. To think the day had started out so well. Naruto had been bouncing of the walls all day in anticipation of his big win. Only his big win wasn’t as big as they thought it would be, in fact it was $12. Sakura would have laughed at the expression on her friends face had he not quit his job an hour before the numbers were drawn. The phone call to Tsunade to get his job back after telling her to “stick it where the sun doesn’t shine” didn’t improve the blonde’s mood either. Thankfully Tsunade hadn’t taken Naruto’s resigning seriously and chalked it to Naruto’s quirky personality and told him not to be late for his shift tonight.

Sakura caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye turning her head she found the redheaded genie standing in the doorway. Naruto growled under his breath when he noticed the extra body in the room.

“What do you want?” The blonde all but barked.

Despite the tone used and how annoyed his new master was the genie’s expression remained unchanged. “I don’t want anything.”

“Then why don’t you go back in the other room and stare at that laptop screen, like you’ve been doing since last night?” Naruto threw the cloth he’d been using to dry a mug on the counter.

“I need to rest so I can process the information I’ve absorbed.”

“Maybe you should look up how to grant a wish?” The blonde grumbled. 

Gaara tilted his head to the side. “I granted your wish, you asked to win the lottery which you did.”

Naruto spun around to face his genie. “When someone wishes to win the lottery they want to win the jackpot.”

“Maybe if you had specified the exact amount you wished to win I would have made sure the prize was more to your expectations.”

The blonde growled again and stormed from the room Sakura watched him go and the slight up tilt of the redhead’s lips didn’t go unnoticed. She narrowed her jade eyes and crossed her arms.

“You did it on purpose.” She accused.

The slight smile vanished from the genies face and he turned to face her. Sakura took a small step back. Gaara took a deliberate step towards the woman; she was really becoming a pain watching his every move.

“I only granted his wish nothing more nothing less.” Gaara hummed in thought before he continued. “I did just read an interesting saying “curiosity killed the cat”.

“You can’t seriously be threatening me. You’re powerless without Naruto.” Sakura laughed but stop when a grin spread on the pale face in front of her.

“I think you under estimate my power. It would be in your best interest to keep out of matters that do not concern you.”

“N-Naruto’s my best friend, I-I won’t....I will protect him.” The pink haired nurse’s voice shook as she tried not shatter under the genie’s evil smirk.

“I wonder which one of us is truly powerless?” The redhead asked.

As the genie turned and strode gracefully after the blond the pink haired woman let out a long breath. If she hadn’t been sure before she was now that genie was dangerous with a capital “D”, but what was she supposed to do about him?

Naruto was in the spare room (aka his room) sorting out his bag for his 12 hour night shift that started in a couple of hours. He checked his phone in between his task. Still nothing from the raven haired man. The blonde sighed and sunk down on the bed he wasn’t really bothered about not winning the jackpot, after all it was just money and Naruto had read lots of stories of people becoming miserable after winning large sums.....still he couldn’t deny he’d been excited about his win and disappointed at his loss. It had kept his mind of darker thoughts and now it was shattered those dark thoughts seemed to swallow him again.

Why did Sasuke suddenly decide a woman could be better for him than Naruto? The blonde had done everything he could. He’d been loyal throughout their relationship. Even before they’d got together the blonde barely ever showed any interest in anyone but his friend. Sasuke had purposely flaunted woman under his nose for years but when Sasuke realized he was gay he’d come straight to Naruto and never looked at a girl in that way again.....so what changed and when?

The blond sighed running his fingers through his blond spikes. A quick knock on the door pulled the young man from his from the constant questions replaying in his mind. Looking up to the door Naruto let out a long suffering groan when he saw his genie stood there. Unlike Sakura who seemed to hate the redhead with a passion Naruto just found the smaller male difficult to connect with. Just talking with the genie gave the blonde a headache.

“What do you want now?” The blond asked tiredly.

Gaara eyed the half full backpack. “Are we going somewhere?”

Naruto frowned following that turquoise stare to his bag then snapping his head back to the redhead. “No WE are Not. I am going to work and you are staying here.” The tanned man snapped.

“Where is work? Is it far? What duties will we perform? How many hours will we work?” The question rolled off Gaara’s tongue before he could stop himself.

A blond eyebrow raised he was sure that was the most he heard the redhead say since he appeared last night. “Work is at the hospital, about 2 miles away. I’m a nurse on the children’s ward and tonight I’ll be working 12 hours while you wait here.”

“I cannot stay here I will accompany you.” The redhead nodded to himself.

Naruto shot to his feet waving his arms in front of him. “No, no, no, oh hell no, you can’t come with me end of...” Naruto watched as the Genie opened his mouth and in a panic cut the smaller male off before a word escaped that lush pout. “...Your staying here and that’s the end of it not one more word.”

Gaara snapped his mouth shut the words he was about to speak dying painfully on his tongue. Unable to do anything else the redhead glared at the blond man in front of him. Naruto blinked at the livid genie it was like a red mist descended on the redhead Naruto could almost taste the rage pouring off the smaller male. Well he could honestly say he wasn’t expecting the redhead to listen to him, but he also wasn’t going to complain. Naruto turned his attention back to his overnight bag checking he had everything and trying to ignore the holes burning into the back of his head. Gaara glared at the broad back in front of him before realizing his idiot of a master was ignoring him so the genie stormed from the room instead.

Sakura was sat on the sofa when the redhead entered she watched him stalk to his corner before slumping to the floor facing the wall. She’d noticed that the genie didn’t seem to be a fan of chairs or seating of any kind opting to sit on the floor instead. 

“Problem?” The pink haired nurse asked in a sickly sweet voice.

The genie sent her a death glare over his shoulder but remained silent. Naruto emerged from the bedroom an entered the room as he did he glanced at the redhead still sat facing the wall his back to the room, obviously extremely pissed off with him at the moment. 

“What time are you starting Sakura?” The blonde asked as he tried to continue to ignore his sulking genie.

“6am tomorrow. Have you heard anything of him?” The pink haired woman asked carefully.

Naruto’s face darkened and he shook his head before answering “No. I really don’t understand it Sakura.” The tanned man pulled a little on his blonde spikes.

“Naruto.” Sakura couldn’t think of one thing to say to help her friend through this.

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” The smile Naruto flashed at her didn’t reach his eyes.

Gaara listened to the conversation and it piped his curiosity who was he?

Naruto let out another sigh before turning to the redhead in the corner and said. “Keep out of Sakura’s way you’re a guest in her house.”

Gaara snorted but didn’t look at his master. Naruto rolled his eyes gave his friend a wave and made his way to the front door with his backpack thrown over his shoulder. A deadly silence fell over the apartment when the front door shut and Sakura sighed. Just as she was about to stand up and fetch herself a mug of coffee the redhead started to slide backwards along the wooden floor of her living room. Sakura’s jade eyes widened as the genie slid past her with his arms folded and an annoyed scowl on his face. If it had been anyone or anything else the pink haired woman would have laughed at the obscene sight in front of her, but the look on the small males face kept the half laugh hat was bubbling up her throat die. It was like an invisible rope was pulling him along the floor, out the room and then around the corner. The pink haired woman stood up slowly and followed the genie curious and a little confused as to what was happening. 

Gaara growled under his breath as the meddling mother hen followed him as he was dragged through the apartment at a snail’s pace until his back hit the front door with a small thud. The blonde was a complete idiot Gaara had tried to tell him in the bedroom but he wouldn’t listen, to busy sulking about the stupid money he didn’t win. “Serves him right.” Gaara growled to himself as his back bounced against the door a couple more times. After a few moments the redhead felt the pressure on him ease up, he stood up and moved a few steps away from front door with a smirk on his face. Sakura still not sure what she had just witnessed was about to voice her thoughts when her front door swung open bouncing of the wall with the force it was thrown open and Naruto all but screamed at the little redhead as soon as their eyes met.

“What the actual fuck was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
